


Death doesn’t discriminate (between the sinners and the Saints)

by sdottkrames



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdottkrames/pseuds/sdottkrames
Summary: 5 times Peter thought Tony was dead. And the one time he actually was
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan-fiction I’ve ever posted, and it’s a bit sad. I like reading fluff, but this follows Endgame, so there’s gonna be some angst. lol. Anyway! I’m planning on writing a happier one next time! Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it 😌

A little boy with brown messy curls sat in front of the TV screen. The news was on, and his babysitter was making dinner in the other room, so she wasn’t paying attention. If she had been, she probably wouldn’t have let the 8 year old watch it. 

As it was, the headlines “Tony Stark Kidnapped by Terrorists” scrolled across the screen and news reporters spoke of bombs, illegal weapon distribution, and death.

Peter Parker watched the story with tears streaming down his face. His hero, the man who inspired his love of science and technology, his role model- he couldn’t be dead. 

But that’s what happened when people got taken by terrorists. Peter knew that.

He’d first heard the word when he was 5 and his preschool teacher spoke of two big skyscrapers that used to be in New York that got blown up by airplanes. Peter had refused to go anywhere near an airport for months. Now he was hearing the word again, and even if he didn’t understand everything the word meant, he knew that people died when terrorists were involved.

Not sure what to do, Peter sat there and cried. His tears were compounded by another loss, still so fresh, though a couple years old. Losing Tony felt like losing his parents again.

When his babysitter, a kind young woman named Tina, came to check on her charge and bring him to the kitchen to eat, she was surprised to see the state he was in. Wordlessly, she shut off the TV and just hugged him. She knew what the CEO of Stark Industries meant to the little guy.

She rocked him and stroked his hair until his wailing turned to sniffles, then offered him a tissue. 

“Come on bud. Are you up for some food? It might make you feel better. And besides, we don’t know that he didn’t survive. Tony is still out there, for all we know,” she said softly, guiding him into the kitchen.

“Really?” Peters tear-filled eyes looked up in childlike hope.

“Really. It didn’t say he died. He could still be out there!” 

“Can I draw him a picture in case he comes back and is scared? Terrorists scare me.” 

“Of course, Petey. You eat your food and I’ll get some paper and crayons set up!” Tina said, ruffling his hair. 

Peter was very excited about his drawing, which his aunt and uncle and babysitter oohed and awed over. And when Tony Stark was finally found, they mailed it to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never expected people to actually read this! Thanks guys! Here’s chapter two: Avengers! Enjoy 😊

Peter doesn’t cry the second time he thinks Tony Stark is dead, but his stomach tingles and his head starts pounding in time with his racing heart.

There are monsters all over New York. May had picked him up for lunch outside school and they were enjoying their food when everything went south. They both trembled as they watched the destruction and Peter was scared for Ben. Police officers had been trying to help, and Pete didn’t want to lose his uncle.

Then suddenly, the avengers were there. Peter almost let out a loud WHOOP. They were saved!!

And then the worm hole. Peter stared in horror at the expanse in the sky. He curled into his aunt’s chest until he heard a familiar whoosh and opened his eyes to see Iron Man fly past, nuke in hand, heading straight for the wormhole. And the he was falling as the wormhole closed. 

Peter wanted to be happy. They’d won! But again, he was losing his hero. Peter didn’t cry. He squeezed his eyes tighter so the tears wouldn’t come, but it didn’t feel like winning when they’d lost so much. 

May holds him, he’s not sure how long. Then he feels a tap on his cheek, and looks up at Her. She nods silently to the front of the store and Peter sees the Avengers walk past.

And Iron Man is with them!!!

Peter quickly wipes his tears through a breathy laugh, relief flooding through his entire body. May takes Peter home and Peter insists on drawing another picture for his hero, which they once again send in the mail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a bad dream when he’s sick. May, Ben, and Tony (through the TV screen) are there to comfort him.

Peter’s body shakes as it fights off whatever the spider that bit him at Oscorp gave him.

He stumbles to the bathroom, retching into the toilet until there’s only bile. When he’s done, he’s too weak to even flush and he sinks down onto the cool floor.

When he wakes up, he hears the toilet flush and then feels his aunt is gently shaking his shoulders. With a groan, he sits up, nearly passing out again. 

“Peter, honey, what happened?”

“Don...feel...good,” he admits, weakly. May’s arms come under his armpits and he feels himself being lifted up and guided back to bed. May takes his temperature (a whopping 102.8) and helps him change. When they’re done, he gratefully sinks into the sheets and back into oblivion.

The next time he wakes up, he screams. Everything hurts, but that’s not what rips the sound from his throat. It’s the feeling of fear that washes over him. The way his heart pumps, pouring racing adrenaline into his veins. It’s the slight tinge of red that the absolute terror gives his room. 

His aunt bursts through the door. “Peter? Peter, what’s wrong?” She asks, her voice and hands shaky as she looks over him. He just grabs her and hugs her to him. 

“Bad dream,” he finally mutters after May’s familiar scent, like flowers and cookies, and warm arms calms down his nerves.

“Wanna talk about it?” Her voice is quiet and it gives him the courage he needs.

“I w-was back in New York,” he said. May rubbed his shoulder sympathetically, having dealt with his nightmares about this before. “But it was worse. I saw mom and dad, too. And you. You were d-dead. And Ben was,” he can’t continue as his voice cracks and he feels May’s hand move to his curls as she slowly combs her fingers through them like she always does to help him calm down. “And then I saw Mr. Stark. His body just on the ground. Broken. The arc reactor was dark.” Peter slumps in his aunts arms. “It was so real,” he sobs. 

“Sweetie, it was just a dream. A dream made much worse by a fever. Look at me. Feel my arms? I’m right here. Ben’s home too. Want me to go get him?” Peter nods, and May squeezes him gently before she’s gone.

A few minutes later, the door opens again and May comes back in with a glass of water and her husband. Peter breathes a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding when he sees his uncle and nearly starts crying again when Ben wraps his arms around him, too.

“Hey, Pete. May told me you had a bad dream? I’m here, buddy. I’m here.” 

Peter burrows into the warmth for a little longer before taking the offered drink, guzzling it greedily. The cool liquid soothes some of the ache in his throat and he realized that now that the panic subsided, he’s feeling a little better. Enough to feel hungry, which his stomach points out with a loud growl.

May laughs. “I have some soup, kiddo. Does that sound good?”

Peter nods again, smiling softly. The trio disentangle themselves and move their cuddles to the living room. As May gets bowls for everyone, Ben (intuitively knowing what his nephew needs) turns on the TV to a station that’s showing the latest news of Stark Industries. Tony is smirking on the screen behind Pepper as she gives reports and numbers. The last bit of panic subsides finally, and Peter’s shoulders finally relax. His parents might not be there, but the three heroes he has left are at least okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Civil war. I’ve always wondered how Peter felt when he heard about everything that happened to Tony.

The next time, Peter is older. A teenager now, and basically part of the avengers. He gets home from Germany, and is all healed thanks to his speed healing. He’s in his suit and about to head on patrol when he hears that Tony had left to find Steve and Bucky. At first he isn’t worried, then Happy goes on to say that the suit is down and they can’t get in contact with him. And Steve and Bucky left. They just left him there.

Peter starts to panic. He knows Cap and the Winter Soldier aren’t evil, but he really doesn’t trust them. And he knows they hate Tony. Without his suit to keep him warm, Tony could freeze before anyone gets there.

They killed him.

This time, he doesn’t even start to cry. Instead, his fists clench, his breath spikes, and he can’t contain himself. He sees red.

Barely able to restrain himself from breaking his window with thoughts of how much that would cost for May, he opens it and swings silently out the window. 

Flipping from building to building, he gets careless and falls 15 stories before catching himself. He ends up at the top of the Empire State Building with aches all over, but knows they will go away in about 10 minutes and they’re nothing compared to the pain in his chest.

There, at the top of the city, he breaks.

Sobs wrack his entire body until he is dried out. And then he sits. He’s not sure how long he sits there before Karen finally speaks up.

“You’ve been out for an hour and a half, Peter. May will return in an hour. I suggest you get home, or she might worry if you’re not there. And you are not in an emotional state to be patrolling.”

Peter wipes his face. “Karen. Any news on Mr. Stark? Can you contact Friday?”

“I have access to Mr. Stark’s AI. Would you like me to send you notifications regarding Mr. Stark’s whereabouts?” 

“Yes. Thank you. What’s the fastest route home?”

When Peter gets home, he doesn’t get any homework done, and Karen has to talk him down from a panic attack and from throwing the nearest glass object at the wall.

He gets another call around dinner time, saying Tony is home. He’s alive! Peter thinks of the other times Tony was miraculously alive, an he laughs as he remembers the pictures he sent to his hero. This time, he doesn’t send a picture to tell him how glad he is, but gets to tell him himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn’t based of canon. It just came to me! Thanks to everyone who has read this and given me kudos! It builds me up!

Once again, Peter thinks Tony is dead, and this time, it’s his fault.

They were out getting ice cream when Peter’s neck suddenly prickled before a gunshot rang out.

Peter had only one thought in that moment: who would try and rob an ice cream store?

But before long, he realized it wasn’t the ice cream the person wanted, but the man sitting across from him, tongue stuck to his mint chocolate chip mid lick with a look of horror on his face.

The gunman started walking towards Tony, and Peter froze. He couldn’t change quick enough into his suite and couldn’t give up his identity. Luckily, Tony had already pushed his watch, alerting the Avengers and causing the nanobots to form the suit around his body.

Peter ducked under the table as Tony shot a blast at the gunman, trying to think what he could do to help without Spider-Man. He kicked a chair, knocking the shooter off balance.

“Nice move, kid!” Tony said, appreciatively, shooting another blast, which their enemy dodged.

Peter’s heart stops as the shooter’s face changes at Tony’s words, and the gun shifts to his forehead. 

“You want to hurt Tony Stark, you hurt the ones he loves,” the man says and shoots at Peter. 

Before Peter can even think to move, Tony jumps in front of him and then collapses as the arc reactor shuts down, the bullet having broken it.

Happy enters the room then, hitting the gunman in the back with a chair as Peter collapses in front of Tony.

He’s dead. He’s dead. And it my fault! Peter thinks frantically as he sobs, not even trying to stop the tears. 

But then there’s a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up to see Tony sitting up and retracting his face mask.

“Why so sad, kid? It’s gonna take more than a busted arc reactor to break this suit. Have a little more faith in me.”

Peter doesn’t respond, but launches himself at Tony without a second thought. Tony doesn’t say anything, but reaches up to awkwardly pat his back.

Tony goes to the hospital at Peter and Happy’s request, and is pronounced with a couple bruised ribs and prescribed some bed rest. Peter doesn’t leave his mentor’s side throughout the process, and said mentor secretly doesn’t mind a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I’m grateful to everyone who’s given kudos. I was just writing to write, so publishing this was a leap of faith!

Peter can feel it. This time, Tony isn’t coming back. And it’s one of the worst feelings he’s ever felt.

A few hours before...hours? Minutes? He wasn’t sure. Some amount of time before, he had suddenly woken up, confused and disoriented, on Titan with the rest of the guardians and Dr. Strange. Peter hadn’t understood everything that Dr. Strange had explained about the situation, but did understand that 5 years had passed and that there was another fight to be part of. Dr. Strange had opened a portal for them, and then rushed off to find Cho to open more.

Peter had swung through, searching for his mentor. He knew that Tony was the one who had brought them back, because of course it was. He was Mr. Stark! And he really needed to see him and make sure he was okay. (He didn’t even stop to consider that Tony needed to see him just as much). 

Finally, his eyes found Tony, fighting an alien. Peter shot a web and pulled, effectively killing the alien, and quickly swung over, calling Tony’s name, and reaching to help the older man up from the ground.

His relief made him giddy, and he started rambling. “Mr. Stark. Hey! Holy cow, you will not believe what’s been going on! Remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty? And I must’ve passed out, cause I woke up, and you were gone. But Dr. Strange was there, right, and he said, ‘it’s been five years. Come on, they need us.” And he started doing the yellow sparkly thing he does. Anyway,” and suddenly Peter’s words and arm movements were cut off as Tony hugged him. Peter wrapped his arms around his mentor, too, and whispered “this is nice,” to himself. He was even more startled as Tony kissed his cheek in sheer relief. They reveled in the moment, in each other’s happiness and safety.

But the moment was short lived as more aliens kept coming. Peter fought hard. He used Instant Kill for the first time, he rode a flying horse (he was never doing that again), a magic hammer, and an iron man suit painted purple for Pepper. And they were so close to winning, but still so far. Then all the fighting stopped as a huge wave of energy rushed over the battlefield and the aliens started dissolving into dust.

Peter’s heart dropped, and he frantically searched for Tony, finding him charred and wheezing as he leaned against a building. 

“Mr. Stark? Hey, Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It’s Peter.” Peter hated how his voice cracked, but he pushed on. He needed the man in front of him to know he’d done it. “We won. Mr. Stark. We won, Mr. Stark. You did it, Sir, you did it.” Then hands were there as Pepper helped him up. He reached for him, the man who sacrificed himself to save the world more times than anybody should ever have to. “I’m sorry, Tony.” Peter called the man by name for the first time, trying to convey all the love and respect he had for his mentor in that one word.

Tears ran down his cheeks as Pepper touched her husband’s cheek, and he watched as the blue light on his mentor’s chest went dim.

And Peter knows. This time, he knows his hero is gone. There’s no miracle to bring him back. And it just might be the worst feeling Peter has ever felt.


End file.
